WH40K: Blood Guard: Grief
by Dance of the Dead
Summary: Introduction to the Blood Guard chapter and several members of the Leviticus' crew.


Second Commander Keeva Genesis stood in the entrance way to the Leviticus' landing platform. The impressive Battle Barge hadn't been in service to the Blood Guard Chapter for long when compared to it's sister ship, but the newer more refined model had quickly become the herald of the fleet. Everything about the ship told elaborate tales of the Chapter that inhabited it, the walls lined with picts of heroic deeds as a constant reminder for something to strive towards. Along with the picts, decoration in keeping with the Battle-Barges Gothic exterior lined the many passageways within the ship. The décor keeping the inner workings from view, and giving off a feeling of impressive magnitude. She was a stirring ship to walk the hallways of, and Keeva couldn't help but feel humbled by her majesty.

The Second Commander had come with the ship, but her deeds and service had earned her the respect of the crew that followed her. The Leviticus was an unusual ship when it came to her crew. With a single commander, and two second commanders. The human in charge of the ship was the highly trained, Commander Johnas. He ran a tight ship keeping every member of his crew in line and Keeva and the other Second, Mattias, kept it neatly in shape. That was until one of the Astartes took over the command of the ship, in which the human staff did everything in their power to see that the tasks given to them was done efficiently.

In recent months, Keeva had taken it upon herself to welcome the Astartes back aboard the Leviticus after the battles they fought had been concluded. A small task that none of the members of the Leviticus' crew had objected too, but hadn't chosen to fill themselves. A closeness that bridged between the human crew and the Astartes was a personal touch to the Blood Guard. It was a trait that some of the serfs questioned as much as the Astartes did, but it was an understanding that had transpired during the forefront of battle and one that the Battle-Chaplain Master Uthor Fenix had never voiced any objections too, and the second the Chaplain leader of the chapter objected to something, there was always someone nearby to hear of it.

The bay doors opened noisily as Commander Genesis took her place, stood in the doorway her hands folded neatly behind her back. Her chestnut brown hair was tied neatly into a tight bun at the back of her head, giving her a severe look. This look was accompanied by the human military uniform which gave her body an androgynous shape. She breathed heavily as she anticipated the return of the Astartes, always feeling a strange hollow emptiness as she waited. The horrors and sights of war that the Emperors Marines brought back with them were always shocking to the human Commander, how they could survive the most devastating of worlds was a reminder of how alien the Marines were compared to her and her crew.

This occasion was no different to normal. The door to the Thunderhawks bays opened and the first groups of Astartes disembarked their transport. At the front of the line of Astartes was their Chapter Leader, the red-skull helmet of Uthor. The Chaplain was an utterly serious character, his mind was always focused on the art of warfare, when not consumed with battle planning with his sergeants, the chaplain was busy spreading the word of the Imperial Truth. He was a true source of inspiration to all underneath him, human or otherwise. Keeva could already tell that something was amiss with the chaplain, and that the war below them had not gone as smoothly as Uthor would have liked. The heated emotional turmoil within the Chaplain was etched in the very way that he moved towards her. His figure was as imposing and impressive as the ship that she stood in. Keeva always found herself in admiration of the Chapters awe inspiring leader. Within moments, the Second Commander was on her knees in front of the Chaplain, her fingers spread on the decks of the ship, her head lowered in fealty. As Uthor had passed the human without giving her any notice Keeva got back to her feet and gracefully stepped aside to let the un-composed Chaplain pass by, her words of welcome falling on deaf ears.

Several other members of the Astartes passed her position without words, until one of the younger members of the Chapter stopped in front of her. He took his helmet from his head, letting long tresses of blonde hair frame his strong jawed face. Stood towering above the Second Commanders small frame, he looked to her with sadness. The younger Astartes was a part of the Blood Guards assault squad, and his temper reflected his position well. Normally loud mouthed, aggressive and totally reckless in battle, the sad expression on his face looked out of place.

Reid, the assault Astartes looked to the back of his Chapter Leader as he stormed off to his solitude, and spoke to Keeva. "Forgive the Chaplain for his lack of composure." He started to explain, knowing full well that he could be chastised for speaking of the Battle-Chaplain in such an informal manner to one of the human members of the crew. "We lost a much respected Battle Brother today."

Keeva could do nothing but nod dumbly as the news of one of them falling settled in. The loss would have to be someone of import for the Chaplain to react in such a manner, brothers fell to the glory of combat during all operations. Keeva looked up into the pale-blue eyes of the Astartes, and a single tear fell down the side of her cheek. "Rafen?" She asked, without needing her question to be answered. She could already feel the hollow well of anticipation filling with grief.


End file.
